oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollow One
Hollow One is a custom prestige class made by Abron. The link to the original google document can be found here. Keep in mind that the price is still 500 RP. Requirements To qualify to for this prestige class, a character must fulfill the following criteria. * Alignment: Any Neutral or Evil. * Skills: Knowledge (Religion) 10 ranks, Knowledge (Arcana) 10 ranks. * Class: Must be a 5th level Agent of the Grave. * Special: Must be taught the secrets by another Hollow One. List of Teachers for Hollow One: * Seraphine Dawnscry * Orion Versinious * "The Book of Mordred" Class Skills Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. The Hollow One’s class skills (and the key abilities for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Spellcraft (Int), Use Magic Device (Cha). Progression Table: Hollow One Necromantic Retunment (Ex) At 1st Level, a Hollow One has learned the intricacies of Negative Energy and how to retune it, allowing a Hollow One to Damage Undead with Negative Energy or Heal, This affects her spells, spell-like abilities, and her special abilities. The intent to harm an undead this way must be given before hand. Necromantic Focus (Ex) A Hollow One has chosen to focus all their magical training into necromancy, granting her a +1 CL on all Necromancy spells but a -1 CL to all other schools as the Hollow One has begun to abandon her research into other forms of magic. At 4rd Level the bonus and penalty to CL are doubled. Breath of Death (Su) At 2nd level, the Hollow One’s very breath becomes endemic to life, she can consume 2 uses of her Lich’s Touch Ability (from Agent of the Grave) to billow forth a 30ft cone of negative energy, dealing 10d6 damage and applying the sickened condition for 1d4+1 rounds. Targets may make a Will saving throw for half damage and avoid being sickened, save DC (10+1/2CL+CHA) . Arcane Sacrifice (Ex) At 3rd level, a Hollow One channels all of her magical prowess into Necromancy. A Hollow One must Select one school of magic other than Necromancy, she can no longer cast spells from that school of magic, however, her Necromancy spells grow in power. When you apply metamagic feats to a Necromancy spell, that spell takes up a spell slot 1 level lower than normal. Wraith Form (Su) As a Hollow one grows in necromantic power, they begin to have mastery over their own souls. As a move action, a Hollow One can enter a wraith form with all their equipment, giving them the incorporeal quality and lifesense 60ft. This effect lasts 3 + CHA rounds per day. These rounds do not need to be consecutive and can be ended at will as a free action. Master of Necromancy (Ex) At 5th level, a Hollow One has attained true mastery of Necromancy, though, through all their efforts to learn they must again sacrifice their knowledge on other schools. A Hollow One must select yet another school of magic, aside from Necromancy and her previously selected school, she can no longer cast spells from that school of magic. In return, the Hollow One can add all necromancy spells and spells with the (evil) descriptor to her spell list. In addition, she gains a +2 to DC’s for her necromancy spells and spell-like abilities. Class Skills The following are class features of the Hollow One prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Hollow One gains no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Category:Prestige Class Category:Class Category:Homebrew